


Her thoughts before the words.

by Gigi



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's mind spins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her thoughts before the words.

Sweet death, how I long for you.

Those cold fingers moving over my skin tearing in to my soul.

To kiss your lips with mine and hold your hand as I walk to the world beyond.

To dance with you at midnight under the same old full moon.

Gazing in to the face that so many turn away from, because of fear and miss understanding.

So cold and deadly his eyes are and can be, there is no mistaking who he is.

There is almost a smile on his lips this king and lord of wonder and the land of mazes.

His pale hair moving in the wind as we part that look of his eyes sends a shock of terror moves in my body but there is also an aching pleasure that follows.

"Sarah" his lips formed my name and his voice sounded it in my ears.

I wanted to weep, 13 hours, no sleep, no dreams.

Death in satin gloves, my love.

Peach Juice still on my lips, so easy to lick to forget.

But the baby's tears makes my memories appear as I hear them.

The words from my mind, slowly make their way to my fearful lips.

The voice I know as my own sounded in my ears.

He looks at me, I think I see fear.

"You have no power over me..."

My voice, his screams, sounded in my ears.

I hurt him...  
He who only wished to take me from my life..  
My small little life..

As I look down at the child, I know I could never gave up again.  
But I will dance with my lord, my king. He who is as scary as Death.

He who is Jareth.

For he does have some power over me.

And it is called Love.

She spoke.

Fin


End file.
